


Who knows where this could lead us

by xAliceinwonderland



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAliceinwonderland/pseuds/xAliceinwonderland
Summary: High from his back to back wins, could a tipsy evening in the hotel bar lead to more for Dovi and Jorge?





	Who knows where this could lead us

Sat at bar in Spain Andrea couldn’t keep the smile from his face he still couldn’t quite believe he had done it, he had managed to bag the first back to back wins of his career and it hadn’t yet sunk in. Taking another sip of the beer in his hand he took a moment to glance around the bar, seeing the happy looks on the faces of the whole team knowing he had put the smiles meant the world to him. For years he had struggled and fought to reach the top of his game but at times like this he couldn’t help but think back to his days at Honda, he could still vividly remember being called into the office and being told he was no longer wanted that the team were going with Casey and Dani instead. The devastation was still fresh in his mind and he could remember it like it was just yesterday, he had been so sure that it would be the end of his career but Ducati had been that life line he needed and now they were like family to him. 

The arrival of Jorge Lorenzo at the start of the season as much as he hated to admit it had firmly put his nose out of joint, he couldn’t understand why the team felt they needed him both he and Iannone had proved they could win races on a bike that had proved difficulty at the best of times. While he wasn’t the biggest fan of the Italian at least his position as the number one rider in Ducati hadn’t been under threat, right from the start of the season people had been writing him off as the number two at Ducati, but as Jorge soon found out the Ducati couldn’t be more different from the Yamaha if it tried and as the season started he couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for Jorge when he realised just how much he was struggling, for Andrea that had been the turning point for him as he did his best to help his teammate as much as he could. 

Glancing around the room he couldn’t help but smile as he saw the shy looking Spaniard at the entrance to the bar, pushing himself to his feet he left his empty beer bottle on the bar as he closed the gap between them as quickly as he could on his unsteady feet. Reaching the door he instantly threw his arms around the tall Spaniard as he pulled him into a hug despite his Spanish teammate’s protests “Jorge I’m glad you finally made it, but what took you so long? You’re the last to arrive we started without you I’m afraid, come have a drink with me?” Jorge couldn’t help at the chuckle a little at his obviously very drunk teammate as he hung off him “I think you’ve had enough to drink for the both of us, how about I help you back to your room so you can sleep it off?” Andrea simply nodded his head in response as he let his head rest on Jorge’s shoulder.

Crossing the lobby to the lift took probably twice as long as Jorge attempted to support not only his own weight but Andrea’s too, he was just glad that the Italian wasn’t any heavier but as the lift doors closed Andrea took a noticeable step towards him as he cupped Jorge’s cheeks with his hands as he pressed their lips together. Jorge couldn’t help but be a little surprised by the kiss but even he couldn’t deny it was something he had been thinking about since the start of the season, despite his sometimes cold and slightly uninterested attitude the fact that his teammate had spent so much of his own time to help him learn meant the world to him, but he never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that Andrea would want him in the same way while he was well aware that they might wake up in the morning and regret it, he knew this might be the only shot he got. 

Leaving his hands on the Italian's waist to steady him Jorge returned Andrea’s kiss passionately wanting to make the Italian his even if it was only for one night, the bell in the lift indicating they had reached their floor forced them apart reluctantly. A quick glance down the corridor to confirm the two of them alone later and he was soon reconnecting their lips once more as they stumbled down the corridor to his room, once they had reached the end of the corridor outside Jorge’s room Andrea decided to take control of the situation as he pushed Jorge back against the door as his hands began to route around in the Spaniards pockets for his room key. Jorge couldn’t stop himself moaning into Andrea’s mouth as he felt the Italians fingers brush over his cock through the fabric in his jeans pocket, but he found the Italian soon reluctantly removing his hand from Jorge’s pocket to open the door and pushing him inside.

Andrea barely had time to shut the door before Jorge was undoing and pushing his hands down inside his jeans, this time it was Andrea who couldn’t help but moan as he pushed his hips forward wanting some more friction. Jorge was quick to rid him of his jeans pulling away only slightly to rid him of his shirt and push him onto the bed, from the moment Andrea landed on the bed he was unbuttoning Jorge’s shirt as it joined the pile of clothes building on the floor. Andrea continued to palm Jorge through his jeans making him moan loudly, in the end Jorge didn’t even have time to fully rid himself of his jeans when Andrea took both their erections in his hand and began stroking them. Both men’s moans got louder as they reached their climaxes together, although they were both hot, sweaty and sticky with cum as they collapsed onto the bed they were soon asleep in minutes.


End file.
